Doofus Loofus
Doofus Loofus is the dwarven monk of the Crusaders of the Truth, played by Eddy. Description Appeareance Standing at 4'9", Doofus is a relatively skinny dwarf (still wide, but not a larger belly like the average dwarf) with black skin and white hair. He is bald and has a large beard. He always wears a monk outfit which looks like a modern kung-fu fighter's clothing (even has the black belt), and occasionally wears a white cloak. Doofus also has some relatively well built muscles. Personality Doofus is normally not the happiest character in the group. Grumpy most of the time, Doofus usually prefers to get straight to the point, 'specially if that involves using his fists or favorite pan to kick ass. Not very good with talking to people, he finds it difficult to express his feelings. It has become slightly easier to open up to characters he trusts the most, such as Rodney or Daniel. He also has his feelings hurt very easily, but hides them from the group, feeding the anger as to put more energy into his punches. Knowing that he misses many strikes and fumbles around makes him the butt of the jokes often, also hurting his esteem. Even knowing he makes mistakes, he often just goes for it, hoping it will work out. His resolve is undeniable however, and wants to be the greatest hero he can. Biography Background Doofus Loofus' true name is actually Dewfoos Lewfold Lighthammer, comming from the house of Lighthammer, a once respected house of dwarves in Gnollengrom. One day Dewfoos' father, Grewfoos (who Doofus fondly calls Groofus), brought back some items from a battle in the mines with trolls. Groofus left one item sitting, a pair of bongos made by elves in the Feywilds. Nobody was allowed to touch them, as they were ceremonial items for elves, and no dwarf would dare touch such silly elven items. One day when King Krink and two dwarven nobles, one being Dulgik Craghead. Curious, Doofus began playing the bongos, which caused elven magic to bring birds and forest animals into the room singing in elvish. Additionally, the animals placed a crown of flowers on King Krink, sending him into a rage. After he called down (some), he demanded the immediate exile of Dewfoos or else plague the name of the Lighthammers. Additionally, he would no longer bear the name of Lighthammer, and was sent away from the great city of Desgard. His father went with him, speaking to Dulgik about the unfairness. For trying to help, Craghead was banished as well. Craghead went with Doofus and Goofus on a trek towards the rumored city of Phairepaix, hoping to find a city that would accept "hippie dwarves". As they came close to the border of what would become Mundus Memeia, a drunk wizard named Sanvoil drove into Goofus on his magic broom, impailing him. Angry, the wizard magic missiled Doofus' father until he was near death, then used Bigmy's hand to throw Dulgik into a near mountain. The only things left were the magic bongos and the echoes of the mad wizard's laughter as he flew away. Mentally broken Doofus marched on with the bongos towards Phairepaix. Lost and starving, he fell at the feet of Mont Vadam, where some elves took him in. The elves there hoped to feed him to heath and send him on his way, but the Head Master saw potential in Doofus and took him in. For the 70 years Doofus was there he was bullied and sneered constantly for being less balanced than the rest of the monks there, who had an elven grace. He finally managed to go an adventure which eventually which lead him to the Crusaders of the Truth. Story The Riddle (Arc 2) Doofus begins his journey with the Crusaders, and this is where he's gotten the most development. Arriving he was confronted by thugs with the party. Annoyed, he took out a pan and smacked the thugs with it, giving him his signature pan. After Doofus did very well in the party, taking out enemies with relative ease and grace, and seemed to be a great member of the team. Until the incident. Doofus decided to become like a legend he had heard of, a man called Solid Snake. He used a box he found and hid under it, trying to throw a rock to cause a distraction. As if the gods hated him, he ended up throwing the box aside and throwing the rock at someone (natural one baby). This resulted in the ENTIRE hobgoblin camp and was almost beaten to death. Luckily the rest of the team pulled their weight and killed most of the enemies. Daniel angry hit Doofus, and everyone's trust in his capabilities was deeply tarnished. This deply hurt Doofus as all he wanted was to prove himself to the party. One of the survivors, named Taire, was about to be executed by Motorknight before Doofus decided to take him and give him a new chance of life, but first following him in battle. Taire agreed. The bad streak continued in the fight against a red dragon, and one of the cities of Lardrik Doofus proved his social incompetence, getting his crush taken by Rodney Rune and getting very rude reactions from Boss for trying to talk to him. Additionally in one fight, Doofus charged for 18 seconds only to have the rest of the party kill the monster they were fighting. Once at Mt.Myer, something in Doofus had begun stirring, a certain anguish of doing nothing similar to the wizard killing his father was hurting him within. He followed Jook into the mountain while the rest of the party went another way, and they find Rodney bloody and captured. Rodney tells the two that they must meet with the party. Doofus sneaks well with the party only to run into a silme, which Doofus destroys in a fashion similar to Radien from MGR. Once in a room with food and the party reunited Rodney explains the story, Doofus not knowing TV WIzard well enough to care. Once they arrive, Doofus' true naturehad been stirring towards this moment. In the fight against TV Wizard and his Spectator, Doofus uses his charge ability and manages to use the power of ???. Using this power he goes full All-Might and Sanghelios-Smashes the Spectator into the ceiling. Memoriae (Arc 3) Doofus did not do much in this arc. To important things Doofus did are at the meeting and after. During the meeting of Lux Aeterna, Doofus kept quiet until Draoi wihses for everyone to fight. This gives Doofus incentive to get his revenge on the party, kicking Daniel's ass. Sadly for Doofus, he gets donkey punched to the ground after trying to fight Boss. Later, Doofus and Gowther wait for the party to exit Memoriae. However, Allahn sees something on his monitor and attempts to kill Doofus and Gowther. Barely successful they kill Allahn, and hope there wasn't a worse trap in the grid for the party. The Keep (Arc 4) Doofus takes Peace and (ninja boy) under his wing as he trains them, not too well though. In addition, Master Midolidas begins training Doofus in the art of ???, telling him he must first master the Way of the Open Hand. When Doofus runs into a look alike, he is not mad per say at the man, rather the fact that someone would be so petty to pretend to be a hero when they have never done anything. Doofus sends the man to the hospital by punching him with a (city of Lardrik) Smash. Para Bellum (Arc 5) Doofus was with the Crusaders during this time, and helped punch whenever he was needed. He helped Motorknight with sneaks and proved to be good in quietly smacking people. When faced with the Queen, Doofus helped his fellow team. Shadows and Flames (Arc 6) Part one: Flames Doofus fought well, and fought along his team in the Battle of Phairepaix. After it was over, he realized one of his close students, Peace had died. Also, an old friend Taire was killed in the fight. Seeing these two die brought anger to him, so when the crusaders did not go to the Shadowfell to help Alucard, he felt as though they were letting another friend die. The party goes to the demon infested Wastelands, and after killing a Vaal Hazaak, Doofus takes a reward from a demonic being. Unbeknownst to him, this would become the seed to Doofus' greatest power. The party arrives in the city of bones, and takes out a small base to group up. They make their way to the towers and kill a Balor, Hecatoncires and the Abyss Watchers. The party follows an impatient Doofus who Naruto runs up the wall. Once there, the rest of the party finds a way to get there very quickly. Doofus and the team don't listen to her bullshit, and eventually Doofus pulls a Goblin Slayer, remapping her brain. Once healed, instead of planr travelling to the Abyss, Doofus' medical expertise allowed him to change what she'd think about, so she teleported to deep in the plane of water. In seconds, she was crushed but attempted to teleport back. When she did, Doofus rearranged her as to prevent her from doing anything. This results in a black out for Doofus, who doesn't wake up until later... Part two: Shadows The trial Doofus wakes up on a bush in the Shadowfell and finds a ring on a skeleton. It gives him better charisma, so he greedily keeps it. Seeing a very determined Daniel not slowing down, he keeps up and talks to Rodney. They are guided by ravens who lead them to an imposing castle. This dark castle is where the party meets up. They are told to enter trials of the Raven Queen(yipee) and face them. Doofus is at first slightly offended that Doug would leave him to die, but the other trials bring him much pain. He sees his allies in pain. Doofus' trial is one of the simplest, having just an old man asking him to hit him for a change. Doofus tries and fails. The old man brings in Doug and Gowther, telling him he can let them do everything. He hits the man once or twice, but then the scenery changes from a blank room to a field. In this field, Doofus' father is there, and the older man turns into the wizard who killed his father. Doofus tries fighting harder, and the older man brings the party to allow them to take over. As well, the man breaks Doofus' right elbow and one of his knees. Daniel walks up and heals him, Rodney inspires him. The rest of him team cheer him on. Doofus finally realises that he's been not just jealous, but seen the party as obstacles he must prove himself to. Now, he sees them as allies, friends. With the power of friendship, like any good anime, Doofus beats the ever living shit out of the wizard, also materializing his golden pan. Reflecting on this, and the next trials, Doofus becomes more somber and understanding on his allies. Alternate Universe Biography Doofus, having never met the Crusaders, stayed in Mundus Memia and fought off enemies long enough for most of the Monastery to evacuate in the Snail War's end. Needing to leave, he left for Sanspaix in Harnaxia. Here he met a dwarf woman named Geneva Acegore, and married at age 130 in 503 DR. He helped around the city making coin as a local protector and brawler. His child was named Dorius Lewfus (he didn't want to add his Lighthammer clan to his children's lives, just like they never were part of his life), born in 506 DR. This child grew up as a tough only child and enlisted in the armies of Harnaxia in 523, at age 17. He fought well and became the leading general after 120 years in service. Returning home, Doofus' last wish to his son was to settle down and have kids before he died. Doofus lived another few years to see his son marry a human woman, but died shortly after. He died in 653 DR, at the age of 280. The next few generations of Lewfus family was mostly human, with hints of dwarven heritage, those children being: -Donathan Lewfus (656 DR-776 DR) -Daria Lowstone Lewfus (740 DR-800 DR) -Josufus Lewfus (taking after his mother's last name, 762 DR to present) -Derius Lewfus (son of Josufus, father to the current descendants. Born 800 DR and died in 840 DR on the Champs Desoles) and Britanica Lightfold (who married into the Lightfold family. She was born on 820 DR, still lives) Current descendants Doflyne Lightfold (845 DR-present) (human, with hint of dwarf)- 20 years old. She has a special ability, to summon the spirit of Doofus named SUN. She hates most people, and detests her white hair being insulted (it reminds her of Grandpa Josufus’ beard), and despises anyone who makes fun of her dwarf heritage. She has a buff build. Diofus Lewfus (821 DR- present) (human, hint of dwarf)- 44 years old. A bald and large, bulky man. Incredibly strong, he made his way through the ranks of Harnaxia to a leading warrior. Known as the Sundowner, bringing the Red Sun on his enemies. He fights because it is natural, and death is the way life is brought. Uses only his twin gauntlets in battle. Relationships Rodney Rune Having met Rodney during his adventure and at their ceremony for fighting in the Snail War, Doofus was greeted kindly by Rodney. Doofus trusts Rodney, however when Rodney took his crush from him, Doofus held a deep grudge within. He has since let go, but is still slightly salty. None the less, he does believe the bard can be a little too horny, but respects him for his talents and kindness, which is rare in many narcissistic bards. This has changed, mostly with seeing Rodney with his new wife and seeing how he's fighting for her. In the Raven Queen's trial for Rodney, Doofus is chosen quite earlier than other friends to help out Rodney. He assists as he can. Doofus watches as Rodney enters a painting to save his mom, something Doofus wishes he could have done for his father. This leads him to think about his own trial, but the idea is interrupted by a monstrous woman who rips him in half. Daniel Taure Doofus' relationship has been rocky with Daniel. Doofus saw Daniel as the only one he could trust in the begging of their quest due to realizing the expertise of the party being mostly in thieving and assassination. Due to this, Doofus started treating Daniel more and more as a friend, and got believed him to be a good friend. When Daniel kicked Doofus, it absolutely shattered his idea of friendship, getting flashbacks to the elves of Mount Vadam. After a while, Doofus and Daniel had a talk in which Daniel revealed things about his village. This strengthened their friendship, which has stayed strong and true since. Doofus admires Daniel, but now he sees the same eyes for vengeance that he too held within, which scared him considering how kind Daniel usually is. Seeing Daniel descend in pain is hurting Doofus, but he has no idea how to talk to Daniel. This only got worse with the Raven Queen trials, which had Daniel hurt even more. Seeing Daniel battle himself sure was as sad as it was disturbing, and then him being teleported into the trial to be curb stomped hurt like hell. Not as much as seeing Daniel come out of the trial however. Jook Nukem Doofus doesn't talk much to the thief, but he does respect her, even if he's pretty sure she always steals things she should not. He hopes she hasn't died during the Demon Invasion. Motorknight Before, Doofus considered Motorknight a strong and fun ally, even though he is often partaking in very dangerous and illegal activities. Although he was pretty jealous of his moment where he came back from death's door. This idea of a crazy fun Motorknight soon vanished with Motorknight's Raven Queen trial, leading Doofus to realize that Motorknight was a sad, broken man who'd been hurting through whatever time or world he was in. Doofus hopes to get to talk to Motorknight better, as this has changed his opinion of Motorknight. Doug Douginston At first, Doofus believed the bounty hunter to be just that, and a greedy mercenary. However after their adventures and Doug telling them about his chance of killing the whole party, Doofus now fully trusts Doug. The only thing Doofus hated about Doug is was his ability to ALWAYS hit shots. How does that man never miss? With the Raven Queen trial imposed upon Doug, Doug chose other people over him. This made Doofus pretty mad at first, whom's throat is slit on the spot. When Doofus returns to gaze at the trial from the "waiting room" from his death in the trial, he sees Doug for the first time coping with an inevitability. He cannot save those he loves most. Seeing Doug finish, he feels pain for a man who just watched his parents die a second time. He hopes that him and Doug get to be better friends, and wants to be there to help him deal with his demons. Apollo Flint Doofus used to trust the dragonborn very slightly. He was only ok with it because of the party tolerating him. He thought the pirate a slimy bastard who'd kill his own men for coin. Then seeing Apollo handle the Raven Queen trial, and try to save everyone when it was likely they'd all die, utterly changed that. While being crushed by a giant tenticle hurt, he finally wants to talk to Apollo and try to know him better. A master swordsman and warrior, but also a man of loyalty and strength when others would falter: he's earned Doofus' respect. Gowther Doofus had mixed feelings for Gowther. One one hand, he's was an undead who is very violent and known to make messes of his enemies. Also he leaves a hole in his chest visible. But... Doofus did admire his raw stregth and fighting spirit, something that Doofus shares with Gowther: fight to the death. This is why he was heartbroken to see him die battling a tarrasque, and once again his failure of fighting resulted not in his own mistake, but now Doofus sees not being able to knock out Gowther as the reason for his death, even knowing how Gowther wished to die in battle. Seeing Gowther come back has brought mixed feelings, and this new armor kind of creeps him out. The Raven Queen trials showed to Doofus that indeed the two are evry similar, their will is near unbreakable, and they both fight to bitter ends.More than that, Doofus witnessed the more human side of Gowther. He hopes to talk to Gowther more. Folkvarðr At first, Folk weirded Doofus out. He was a gentle giant however, a very big difference from the equally large and imposing Gowther. Seeing Folk be so in control of his own body and mind in his Raven Queen trial stumped him. He wishes to gain more wisdom by learning from him. Head Master Goldbloom Goldbloom is one of the only elves Doofus likes, as he is the only kind elf (other than Juke) who always believed in him. He cares deeply for his master. King Krink and the Wizard Sanvoil There is a deep hatred for King Krink which Doofus has hidden away, as he has started to learn to let things go. If he ever meets Savoil though, he feels as though there would be hell to pay for the wizard. Goofus Loofus and Dulgik Craghead Doofus misses both men dearly. He misses his father for going with him when not even his mother would, and Dulgik for doing everything he could try. Seeing his father again in his Raven Queen trial broke Doofus' spirit for a bit, before his friends only strengthened it. Doofus and Dulgik met each other again in Phairepaix, and the two had a nice bonding session. He hopes to the gods that Dulgik is still alive after the Battle of Phairepaix. Taire Having saved Taire, he likes Taire and respects the hobgoblin for never surrendering even when he kept getting his body broken. Doofus doesn't say it, but he loved having Taire at the keep as he feels like he was a teacher to the hobgoblin. Doofus doesn't like to say he loves that feeling. Although he does feel guilty about the hobgoblin tribe his party killed, he's happy he could save one... but now that he's dead this just makes Doofus more mad at the vampires who destroyed his city. Alucard Doofus likes him, and trusts him wholly, as the vampire's country inspires him. He finally feels as though he lives where his father and Dulgik wanted him to live. Seeing Alucard go into the portal, but really nobody stepping up after seeing their keep destroyed secretly enraged Doofus, but he sees that the demons are a bigger threat. Now in the Shadowfell, Doofus is keen on helping save him. Master Midolidas, Peace and Izuri Master Midolidas is very strange and funny to Doofus, but he likes him and his training methods. It also feels good for someone to train him in the ability he doesn't understand and why he can charge up energy, but when he is ready he will master ???. Seeing the master die has made Dooufs cry, but he's made sure nobody has found out. Doofus loves feeling like a teacher, yet feels slightly annoyed around Peace. Sure, she was attentive and always wished for more knowledge which he respects, but the dwarf did enjoy his sleep. Having her die in the Battle of Phairepaix has brought him great pain, as a teacher and a friend. Now he also has an equally attentive student, Izuri who's dead comrades remind him of Taire. Having Taire the only one left alive, Doofus hopes that he can return once he's destroyed Ciarda and every vampire Character Information Notable Items Current Items *Giovanni Suit - Doofus used to wear a comically stereotypical white karate get up and a black belt. After the Raven Queen's trial, a master tailor was ordered to make Doofus a magnificent suit. It is a white suit. The Black Belt was remade to be part of the outlines of the suit. *Bandanna- occasionally Doofus puts on the bandanna he ripped off his shirt back in the Hobgoblin camp. He thinks it makes him look cool. *Sherlock Holmes Outfit- Doofus used this to seem smart and gain +1 to investigation when looking into the Spagetti case. *GOLDEN SUN- made from rare gold like materials, this pan is as beautiful as it is strong... it did 1d8 bludgeoning plus 3d4 force damage. Now, it only appears in a spirit form when Doofus summons his Spirit. *Silver Ended Quarterstaff- Doofus found this in a cave, and uses it when he is a wearing a cloak to seem badass. And to fight undead. Yeah, that's it. Former Items Abilities Way of the Open Hand- Doofus is incredibly agile for a dwarf and is proficient in open handed combat. He enjoys doing combo moves. Dwarf Abilties- Doofus was born a mountain dwarf, but his training and time away from the mountains have given him the stats of a hill dwarf. ???- Hey Villain, have you ever heard these words? [S P I R I T: F I G H T I N G G O L D]- At the battle with the Vall Haazak, Doofus gained a strange new ability which is connected to his ??? ability. Sometimes in battle, one can see a second ghostly fist attack from behind Doofus. He gains his wisdom modifier to his attack rolls After the witch, his power found a more physical appearing manifestation, but did not get full strength. After the trial, Doofus' power was fully achieved and he acquired a spirit named ''FIGHTING GOLD. ''The party has yet to see its full form. Quotes * Villain, have you heard these words? Go beyond, plus, ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAA * So, you wanna hear my backstory now or no? * I am big boss Trivia * Doofus was originally made as a silly character with a slightly underdone backstory. The concept of a fat dwarf jumping around doing ninja kicks made Eddy laugh. * The pan came to be Doofus' signature weapon due to Eddy realizing the pan would count as a club, which can be a weapon a monk is proficient in. The idea of a dwarf monk smacking people with a pan like the Demoman in Tf2 was just too funny to resist. * The design for Doofus was inspired by stereotypical dwarfs, and that one guy from Police Academy who makes the sound effects for his kung fu moves. It's the reason Doofus is black. * Since the failure of the Metal gear sneak through a box, Eddy's dice rolled incredibly bad for Doofus and basically every plan and/or attack never worked, giving the (real, you wouldn't know if you're there) impression that Doofus is haunted, and Eddy's only pair of dice, his pink boys, are haunted. During DMing they tend to either kill off party members in one shot or mess up. Either way, Eddy gets shit for it and he has no spare cash with which to buy new dice. Damn. This however has been fantastic character development, as it fleshes out a character who strives to do everything he can even when he knows the gods themselves seem to be against him. * Doofus' fighting style is usually described as versions of fighting from various over-the-top-anime. His combos are either Star Platinum or Kenshiro watatas (no omae wa mu shinderu until lvl 17 with quivering palm), his charge is as slow and over-the-top as Goku's, and his killing blow on the specter was essentially All-Might's punch on Nomu from My Hero Academia. * Doofus' new clothes are designed to look similar to Giorno Giovanni and/or Bruno Buccellati's outfits. It is indeed a JoJo reference.